Lunar eclipse
by love4myth
Summary: The final story how all the characters end up! I'm starting with Ash and Mary lynnette then going on to Delos and Maggie warning-suggestive dialogue and strong language.
1. Missing You

**(This is my fan fiction for the night world series Rated T for language and suggestive dialogue I hope you like it! I usually write to songs so this first chapter's song is Avril Lavigne Wish You Were Here) **

**Mary-Lynnette POV**

I picked at the dark crimson rose that seemed to make its way into my fingers the rose's petals

were soft like velvet the dark color was wrong even the simple rose looked like the blood that ran through his veins. I plucked off a petal and threw it into the bursting yellow flames. The ash floated into the dark sky.

The starlight was broken and lifeless it was as if they knew how I was feeling...he seemed to be everywhere every single color that lyed in front of me has been in his eyes.

Damn I thought stretching out on the warm ground, a vauge lazy feeling took over me, my cobalt eyes closed and I played with my now longer dark hair I knew I looked different, older. I wasn't a little girlanymore I've seen rejection murder and above everything else_ love _maybe what hurt the fact it happened in less than a week.

I could hear Claudia yelling my name in the distance, I chuckled darkly to myself. My grades skyrocketed but my attitude has hit an all-time low. When I wasn't in a gym or outside I was fighting with Claudia everything she did infuriated me. She was hopeless as a mother let alone the replacement of my mother.

"Mary Lynnette?" A soft voice asked. I turned around to see fierce golden eyes and old

golden hair. Kestrel kept her hand on my shoulder as I jumped out of my thoughts and into

reality my heart throbbed looking at her. All of the sisters reminded me of… him. But Kestrel

especially they both shared graceful feral features. Kestrel was the only one who understood,

sweet Rowan thought that I needed comfort and Jade… Jade couldn't comprehend why

someone could miss the boy who tortured humans for his whole life let alone love them… no

she was bonded with the boy who has been helpless and hurt rather than vicious and in denial.

Kestrel could just sit down and stay quiet. It was the best policy honestly if everyone had that

skill life would be, much easier. I loathed myself for sending him away; I couldn't blame him for

things in the past. Kestrel looked at me and shook her head; I looked down and felt hot

impatient tears behind my eyes. My slender stiff arms held my chest; it didn't just hurt it burned

like a white flame. The silver cord that connected us blinded me every time I blinked everything

wasn't O.K and only one person could make it better than okay was not here. I traded him in for

what? My humanity seemed so worthless right now I was dying every day, every hour I was

dying. Even at eighteen I was going to die I wasn't really alive just… living. It seemed deep and

emotional even without detail. Ash was my life and without him I was dead, in a week one guy

changed my whole route to life. I wasn't any better than him I killed someone, I killed my best

friend not even the heartless Ash has done that. That's when a cold realization slapped me like

the wind. I wasn't a maiden, the warm June weather gave me inspiration as I left Kestrel behind

to scavenge for a plan. I was going to find Ash even if it was the death of me, a small voice

traveled through the Soulmate bond, it kepT whispering an adress, 66677 Nevada I had to act on the instincts

the universe blessed me with. A small part of my heart sewed itself together, faith became

evident. Images of ivory plane tickets floated under my eyelids as I started my car and pulled

out. Maybe I could be good enough for Ash.

Ash POV

Good enough…. No one was good enough for my Mary Lynette especially not me no

matter how much I changed I always seemed to end up right here in my club not doing anything

like I did before but I was here and that alone proved my lack of self-discipline. Quinn had better

discipline then me. It was scary to say enough no single girls face stuck out, features did

though, eyes that were the color of…hers dark hair that after hours of preparation almost fell as

perfectly as hers as soon as she awoke. It was funny how only now did I realize real beauty was

true beauty. My ash blonde hair flipped into my eyes as I got in my car, the slick Porsche was

shaped like a lead bullet. My fist turned the onyx iris that hung on my mirror, the ebony dust

stained the white seats and my beige shorts. Black fury swept me as I pushed open the car and

slammed the door shut, locking the feeble metal with a single noise. My fingers left a print like

butter through a warm knife. It was wrong to feel the way I felt about mare, I shouldn't want to

take her innocence like so many other girls. She was better than that, she was my Soulmate.

Not just another girl from my clubs. Quinn's onyx eyes bore into me as I stopped in front of him.

"Something's wrong" He stated without emotion I shook out my blonde hair. Quinn

crossed his arms with an expectant stare I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

The week passed by numbly as I dragged myself to find happy couples decorating the

room like a hallmark card, the night was turning grey and I flipped, without murmuring a

goodbye I walked out into the open night to find my small car waiting. A small hand gripped

my large shoulder, I turned around to be greeted by cornflower blue eyes and light hair.

"Hey Daphene" I said smiling half-heartedly as she played with her thumbs. She blocked her

thoughts before speaking.

"Can I go to the club with you?" she asked in an odd husky tone that I once would have called flirting.

That was crazy, Daphene diddnt flirt.

"Sure" I answered bunching my eyebrows together, this wasnt a date. But still it felt wrong.


	2. Ash and Mare Part 2

**since no one liked my previous chapter I'm going to replace it with one that every teenager could imagine, high school. It fits in with the rest of the couples so I hope you love it first reviewer (idc what the review is you can type a letter, it wouldn't matter) gets a shout out!**

Mares pov

I looked in the mirror nervously, my early rebellious attitude seemed downright silly now.

The girl that stared me down in the mirror didn't look strong she looked scared, hallow. The face of someone whose heart had been ripped away from her by her own ignorance.

The face of a girl who didn't even want to think of the very realistic possibility that her other half might not feel as hopeless as she did. I was desperate in a cheap hotel without a ride a phone or anything but a suitcase and the stubs of a ticket that kept me sane. My lips were crimson, my eyes were cobalt and my cheeks were pink.

I gulped down the rest of a strong herbal tea that kept my heart rate down enough so I could check myself out. If I had been plain before a year had changed into something exotic.

As if the universe had a sick twisted sense of irony and made me twice as gorgeous as I could have imagined. My electric blue eyes gleamed from my sudden mood switch. My silky dark jumpsuit darker than my brown hair. A silver necklace hung to my belly button shaped as a crescent moon.

The long romper accentuated every curve that I had wanted, my makeup was minimal, liquid eyeliner and crimson lipstick. It was enough for me to look like I was a fallen angel, what I was going for.

Unfortunately the girls in Las Vegas did try, and everyone in the rest of America knew that. This is the city where relationships were tested by platinum blondes skanky redheads and painted brunettes, not that Ash and I had a particularly strong relationship if one at all. We were just destined to be together forever.

Nothing to be stressed about. Right? I bit my lip in concern.

**Ash POV**

I awoke to someone shaking me gently, my eyes opened to blue ones staring back at me

-(**just kidding I wouldn't stop there)**

for a moment I let my mind imagine that they were the right shade. that didn't last long when I noticed blonde hair brushing over her face. I backed away instinctively as she sat on the bed.

"Goddess Daphne how the hell did you get in my room?" I asked scrunching my face up to adjust to the bright sunlight.

"School?" She asked curiously looking at me with a supposedly seductive smile on her hot pink lips. I shook out my already messy dark ash blonde hair. Sleep diluted my train of thought as I tried desperately for a polite way to tell her I wasn't interested.

"Daphne I have a Soul mate" I tried standing up to get as far away from her as possible she sighed and smiled.

"You'll see" She said turning around and walking out of the door like she owned it. I let the serenity of the room take over me, the feeling of telescopic anticipation ran through me like a shot of adrenaline. Something big was going to happen today. The soul mate cord thrummed as I drew my own conclusions pressing my tounge In my cheek, blood flowed elsewhere as I gulped putting on jean shorts quickly and shrugging on a black tight shirt on. Every muscle in my body ached at the wrongness of my situation you're not supposed to be this far away fro your soul mate for this long. A sense of self confidence swept over me as I looked into my reflection approvingly, old habits die hard I thought pulling a hand through my tousled hair.

Mare

The school was big like everything else in Vegas, the massive school towered over me as my stomach tied itself and sharp pricks bounced in my toes. He has been here I thought stepping up the stairs without a second thought. I turned to face the glass paneled main office. The lady at the front desk had a smile as big as Montana on her face. I waddled over to her raising an eyebrow.

"Mary Lynnette Carter" I said calmly trying to relieve her of her straight-laced position. She didn't waver as she typed my name into her computer printed out a schedule.

"Mrs.-" I started checking her name tag before continuing.

"Mrs. Hanabeth you don't need to be so peppy with me- I come from a small town, not anyone you need to impress." I said bracing myself to her reaction. Instead of blowing up she slouched and rubbed her cheeks scratching the back of her neck.

"Thank you" She said smiling genuinely putting her elbows on the table.

"Have a great day" I shouted walking out of the office and into a mess of a crazy hallway. I shrugged my leather bag closer to my body, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes knocked into me pushing me over.

"Watch where you're going" I shouted sitting on the woven floor. A girl came behind me offering me a hand and picking up my bag with the other.

"I'm sorry you must be new, I'm Maggie she said pulling me up, her green eyes looked genuinely worried as I brushed myself off.

"Yeah its my first day, I'm Mary Lynnette you can call me Mare" I said smiling at her.

"How about M'lin?" she asked causing my breath to hitch in my throat before shaking my head furiously.

"My- boyfriend calls me that." I said choking over the foreign word. Audra raised her eyebrow.

"Anyone I know?" She asked with an all knowing smile on her lips.

Ash POV

I looked around overwhelmed by the crowd of girls that threatened to strangle me, I had a smile on my face although it was clear I was overwhelmed, circle daybreak ditched me when we got to school, once I tore myself away from the all too willing Daphne I found a crowd of girls that didn't believe or couldn't comprehend the phrase Girl friend. unless they were one,.

I didn't even try to understand these plastic Barbie girls, they understood each other and hated one another.

"Ashy!" a high pitched pleaded desperately, her hand traveled down my forearm. I rolled my eyes slamming my locker closed. I sighed and repeated-

"I have a girlfriend Macy" I huffed and daringly turned to see the redhead that led the 'group' everywhere, the eyes that usually stuck in guys' head only bored me. They giggled as I ran a hand through my hair and cracked my neck. I didn't have to try to read their minds, they were almost screaming them at me.

_... New girl_

_...Could she be his-_

_...He's mine_

I did my best to conceal my disgust, non of the girls owned me

I tried to see them from the man Mary Lynnette deserved point of view. I took in a breath smiling at them as polite as I could gritting my jaw and count to ten. a voice shattered my attempt at peace.

**Mary Lynnette POV**

I stood on my tip toes trying desperately to see over the crowd of girls thatswarmed around a locker like a hive of bee's. Audra twisted her hands nervously eyeing around, her onyx hair swayed as she ran her hand through it. I huffed and rocked back.

"Whose that?" I asked sighing in defeat. He was close, I knew that much. The soul mate cord thrummed in rolled her eyes and laughed

"Ash Redfern, girls surround him as if he is their leader, but he has a girlfriend in another state or something that he's really faithful too" she said casually, my heart sped up and my crimson lips turned up in a mischievous smirk.

"What was his name?" I asked nonchalantly peering through the crowd.

"Ash Redfern, Mare- he can get mad don't do anything stupid." She warned trying to pull me back, a year I thought biting back a laugh. I waited a year for this.

"Watch and see" I said mischievously threading behind the mass of girls, Maggie's face lit up as she looked at a boy with black hair and golden eyes. I looked at her one last time before sneaking behind Ash.

"Remember me?" I whispered in his ear sounding husky and not at all like my usual self. He turned around faster than I expected knocking me into what I presumed was his locker. I grabbed him by his shirt front automatically pulling him closer to me.

"I have a girlfriend-" He started to say. I cut him off by pushing him back.

"Mary Lynnette?" He asked his eyes as round as quarters and the color of cool wet grass.

"Gorilla?" I asked taking up the last bit of self confidence I had as he closed the distance between us, his lips crushed against mine.

_I missed you_ he sent me telepathically as electricity sparked through me, he supported me as my legs gave out.


	3. Blissful Smile

**Moving on to Mags and Delos I love this couple yet they don't get any attention :(**

**Maggie POV**

I knew miles didn't like him. My own brother didn't want me to be happy with the one I was destined to be with, The irony of the situation stung me as I

rolled over. Black Dawn had become a truly beautiful place. The mist that had once strangled the heavy air now floated over the hilltops as the cotton ivory clouds that

they were meant to be. And looking out of my soul mates balcony window it was nearly impossible to think of the nightmares that once haunted the land. My auburn hair

that had once been tangled and matted with mud and rock now hung softly down my shoulders. It had only been yesterday that I had taken a shower for the first time

what felt like decades. Only the servants that wanted to stay inhabited the huge castle. Luckily there were many that had grown up here and above all else still believed

that Delos was their king. It was hard to remember when I had dozed off to the sound of my own thoughts. but surely enough I was in a dream.

It felt real, like every dream does, the only hint that it wasnt what I was going to wake up too was the fact that it had no beginning. I was floating utter darkness

until I saw a flame, touching it, it grew into an image. My heart thudded as I looked into the wonderful, fantastic flame-like golden yellow eyes of my soulmate. His dark

eyelashes had cast large shadows over his pale flushed cheeks as he bent over a limp body. I felt a lump rise in my throat as I traveled over to him wanting to hold

him next to me. Tears ran down his face as he held the girl that was obviously dead in his arms. It was something out of The night before Christmas, there was no

phantom too guide me in my direction and no words to color the completely mute scene. I knew the face of the girl before I looked at her. She had long auburn hair

and steely Neely hazel eyes. I looked at her everyday, and she was the only one that could bring my soulmate to his knees, me. I was dead in his arms. And the pity

that I felt want for me in the slightest amount. It was for him. No one deserved the pain that now shot through his eyes, especially not him. That is what would

happen to him when I died. If I stayed human it would hurt him so much of I had died. I bit my tongue so hard that I woke up too tears streaming down my face, my

hair smelled of vanilla and cashmere as i pushed it out of my face. Miles had requested Delos and I to have different rooms but this was the one time that I didn't care

if my brother was protective, I needed my soulmate, my lungs felt like heavy bags of outlaid cement as I slipped in to ice cold silky slippers and tiptoed my way quickly

down the hall, hardly pausing to watch my brother with his arms flung around _his_ soulmate as they slept in a jumbled mess. Jeanne had her head on his bare chest, I

mentally scowled without breaking stride. Hypocrite. Delos's wooden door stood between my vampire and I tried the handle, slipping out a brass key I flicked the lock

open revealing a huge room that ceased to surprise me. and an equally if not more gorgeous boy who lay in his over sized bed sleeping, a pang of guilt rushed over me

as I shut the door behind me. I didn't want to disturb him, he looked younger in his sleep, and for some reason I felt like he needed me too. I slipped off my shoes

and crawled in next to him flinging my free leg over his body instinctively, I rested my head on his chest and felt his warmth through the nightgown I was wearing. My

heart throbbed as I cuddled closer to him. Making sure to never let him go. He smiled against my soft auburn hair.

"I could get used to having a gorgeous girl in my bed at night"

He joked lazily, his voice still fogged by sleep. I let myself go completely bare, enjoying the pink haze that fell over me, my vulnerable side exposed.

"I had a nightmare" I said sounding nearly as immature and childish as I felt, he squeezed me tighter against his bare chest. It was only then did I realize how much

bare skin was expoed no lightening shooting around us although there was an equally heavy haze that pulled us tighter than we had been before. His smooth chest

had a jutting out of the skin, something that felt exactly like a bruise or a...tattoo? He seemed to read my mind and sent me his voice through the connection knowing

that saying them aloud would be to much of a strain.

_Two souls with a single thought _

_Two hearts that beat as one_

I felt myself choke up as I relaxed in his ams lulled my the warm haze and blankets. I felt him straddle me and kiss my lips, I pulled him closer, nothing about this was

awkward or weird. It was just me and him and the warmth of everything around us. nothing seemed to stand in my way as My mind lurched. my fingers brushed

through his black hair as we settled back in bed, the second kiss was better than the first. Something that i thought was far from possible, but it felt good, the only

thoughts that came to my mind through everything and out loud.

"Delos -I think Miles was right to be over protective, I can barely control myself" I said playfully holding my breath until he answered my kissing my forehead, replying just as witty.

"Maggie, I haven't done anything that I wouldn't do if your brother was around, not yet." He said drifting off, my mind spun around as I attempted to make sense of his

words. When I fell asleep no nightmares came, it was like he fended them off, there was only warmth and darkness. And my raven haired uniquely eyed soulmate, how

could I have such a gorgeous boy all to myself? how could I keep him like that in the real world where girls didn't bow down to other girls because of who their

soulmate is. And what would Delos do that my brother would have to be ciao from, other than the obvious it game me a trail of emotion in my gut. I fell asleep that

night as most possibly the happiest girl in the entire world, night or day. The luckiest girl in big bad universe. Of course there was a glimpse of a blissful smile on my

face.


	4. Delos and Maggie part 2

**Delos and Maggie I'll love you forever if you review! ;) last one was cute and now their going out into the real world, delos in sexy jeans and Maggie as a jelous maggie and Miles as the overprotective brother... Do you have a bro? Sis? just to let yall know vampireacademy gets a shoutout for being amazing. I'll do the shoutout for every chapter please keep reviewing!**

_I ran a hand down my evening gown, the sequins of the dress shown in the light of the dim ceremony, I was at a small gathering of a wedding, my hair twisted in a complicated braid, I could see my soulmate from not even a yard away. he was obviously the groom, his tuxedo the color of a freshly darkened midnight, a red iris peeked out of his shirt pocket. I smiled and ducked my head noticing a girl next to me. Her towhead blonde hair reached her hips and her green eyes burning happily and her lips upturned into a smile. I looked at her gown and my heart froze, I looked down at my own dress and screamed. I wasn't wearing white, The baby blue glared up at me. Delos gathered his bride in his arms. I shrieked collapsing to the floor. I woke up_ screaming.

I bit my nails nervously as I paced the room, my bag want packed, mostly beacuse I diddnt have anything to pack it in, Delos had a suitcase full of hundreds and The nearest store was less than two miles away. Nervousness and anticipation circled around me as Miles broke into his room. I panicked squeezing my soulmate awake as I jumped into the bed. Not making the mental image any better as Miles raised his dark eyebrows flew skyward.

"Maggie Anastasia Neely" He gasped clenching his jaw as I stared at him with wide eyes. Jeanette stood by his side giving him the evil eye.

"Miles Erin Neely" She shouted over him, her voice rang out loud and clear as she threw a sly smirk before grabbing my brother by the bicep and turned him around looking him in his now green eyes. which softened as they locked with hers.

"You are a grown man and you're dating a seventeen year old girl Miles Neely" she said grabbing him by the shoulder, he grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Don't try anything sneaky Redfern" My brother gripped clenching his fists. I stared in awe as my brothers soulmate turned him around and lead him out of the room as if she

were steering a toddler. I blinked and turned to face the huge bed where my soulmate stretched out like a lazy cat.

"did that just happen?" I asked him lacing my fingers through his. he laughed and smiled nodding. I kissed him certainly and wrapped my leg around his back drawing myself closer to him. He kissed back less passionately as I knew he could. The mist seemed to thicken just as he shrugged away. I pulled back and frowned.

"What'd I do wrong?" I asked automatically. He shook his head and smiled

"Your way to beautiful for you're own good my sweet Maggie. He replied grabbing his suitcase and walking out to the door. I sighed and pulled on a pair of shorts and a silky top the slid across my skin. I hugged myself and snuk to my knees, sitting back and looking forward. I felt...deserted. I shook my head and cracked my neck and stretched out my back using my toes to catapult myself up tracing my lips the soft and watery feeling of his lips still reminisced on mine. I closed my eyes tightly and sighed. My dream still lingering in the back of my mind. Delos was mine I reminded myself feverishly, It was only then did I remember how many girls in my school let alone the rest of the world that were twenty times prettier than I hoped to be. And the girls that would be falling over him. I sighed again holding my chest and a cluster of tears in the lump that sat I my throat. I paced to the door inhaled and flung the heavy door open to the morning sunlight.

"How are you doing Madam?" A small child asked her dirty face was turned up in a smile as she bent for a bow. I dropped to my knees in front of her, looking in her pale eyes , just looking in her eyes could make a person feel pathetically self centered. She looked like she had gone through hell. I held her miniscule shoulders and she shrunk back.

"Good little ma'am please call me Maggie" I replied bowing on my knees which must have looked funny because she burst into a fit of giggles. I shook my head and smiled my tears now buried in the back of my mind.

"I'm sorry you're highness, please don't throw me in the dungeon" She pleaded mistaking my gaze for a glare. I rose to my feet playing along.

" I command you to follow me" I barked wincing at the ice in my voice as I pivoted to the door and pushed it open, holding the door for her absent mindedly. She clenched her little jaw an walked through. I "commanded" her to sit in front of the large metal dresser. She cockeyed a pale eyebrow as I fished through his drawer and came up with a very fancy looking golden hair brush and a canteen full of water. The girls hair was very long and tangled with leaves and sticks. I caressed her hair until the foreign objects fell to the floor. she looked up to me and smiled realizing my act as I drew the brush down her ash blonde hair.

"Aren't you King Delos's soulmate?" She asked softly I smiled remembering my brief sour attitude. While smoothing out her gorgeous hair on the golden of the bristles of the brushes.

"Yes" I answered softly turning to the sin to wet the cloth that I ripped from my slave tunic and turned her chair to face me. I was still smiling and my cheeks started to hurt.

"You're so much nicer than the rest of the royals that would go for him" She said so softly it was almost a whisper I sighed as curiousness overwhelmed me.

"How many royals has he had here?" I asked her wiping the damp cloth on her face, washing the filth from her chubby toddler cheeks. She was so young. Maybe seven nine at the absolute oldest, I had a sudden urge to inject something wooden into all of the night worlders that deceased in the fire that only my soulmate and 3 other people were able to create in this whole universe I stretched out my neck.

"Not many, when his father was alive things were much worse, many times Delos was the twinkle in every girls eye. Mostly a handful of other immortals but none kept his attention." She spoke so proper I forgot too show any emotion to her sweet melodic voice.

"Sweetheart how would you like it if you took my room while I'm gone?" I asked holding her miniscule hands. she shook her head side to side causing me to recoil.

"I'm sorry Madam but I couldn't-my sister is hardly two years of age and I couldn't leave her all alone." She said sadly I smiled and laughed.

"Take your sister-anyone you want sweetheart. Its you're room." I said motioning to the door, her entire pale face lit up. I winked kissing her forehead.

"My mother is dead- it will only be me to clean up is that alright madam-Maggie?" She asked correcting herself my heart swelled up with sadness for this small child. I nodded softly, she jumped up to her feet, hardly stumbling as she followed me to the door to her room. A familiar raven haired boy stood sat the door, she froze and bowed into a courtesy as I shifted my weight to my left leg.

"You don't need to do that-" I trailed off realizing I didn't know her name. She stood straight up.

"Elodie" She filled in my sentence her posture stiff and proper, much to proper for a child that young, she should feel like a princess. I cockeyed an eyebrow at Delos who smiled and shrugged I loosened my shoulder and frowned. he laughed, I felt my heart pump uncertainly in my chest.

"Elodie please follow my soulmate" He commanded courteously, I rolled my eyes and pointed down the hallway. making sure the little girls eyes had left my soulmate.

"The fourth door" I said pointing down the hall she nodded my green eyes trailed her down, the little girls puny frame skipping down the medieval was almost comical under any other circumstances but the way Delos's eyes followed my every move as I waved goodbye to her and turned to my soulmate.

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked his onyx colored eyebrows raising in amusement, I punched him in the shoulder playfully, my fist stung as he crossed his arms over his chest. I shook my head and exhaled rolling my eyes at myself.

"Delos were leaving today-" I trailed off holding his attention, I took in a breath before continuing making sure he realized my every word.

"There are girls- on the outside, their going to be ten times worse than the girls that are... Delos there are girls out there that are better than me, prettier, stronger, more uh... lenient than me. I want you to know that those girls are worth your time" I said the feeling of dread holding me by the neck as he collected me in his arms.

"Don't cry" He whispered holding my head against his chest like the bodybuilders that aren't scared of anything but girls tears, I hadn't realized that I had been crying.

"I don't want those girls" He said holding me tighter, his voice came out sarcastically.

"I don't want you either" He added softly my eyes snapped open I tried to break free from his iron grip. He didn't want me? I reached for the silver cord that kept us together.

"I don't want you-I need you" He said laughing I slapped him across the face, a crazily feminist attack that did absolutely nothing to faze my inhumanly strong boyfriend. He smiled at my sarcastic look.

" Maggie were going to leave today and head to a mansion, I'm going to be yours Maggie and you're mine" He replied seductively I smiled against his lips.

"What a shame I don't have a room" I replied laughing as his hand snaked around me pulling me up to his hips where we kissed until it was time to leave.

**Good? Bad in between I love you nightworldacademy for reviewing thanks chica. I get it though but I would lie more reviews as the story continues who should I do next. And does anyone have any song options? I wrote some of this to Sleeping with Sirens /3 if im James Dean you're Audrey Hepburn. **


	5. Bad Ass

** I m going to redo this, it was much to soft for one of our favorite bad ass couples We had to softie cute couples, so here's a couple that would rather fight all night Jez and morgead  
**

**When Life gives you lemons change it into apple juice and leave everyone wondering:)**

**Disclaimer-everything you recognize moi doesnt own**

**Thanks To AbiiL for Reviewing3**

His bike- the stupid chunk of metal that we pieced together in his garage, he and I had spent relentless hours scavenging the scrapyard for an engine because it was too hard to steal a bike from a dealer. I had been scraped for weeks because of that damn engine, and what did he name it? Annabelle after his last girlfriend, after I spent weeks helping him. If I wasn't bound to him by soul and the Universe things might haven't been so humane at all. He had smirked while explaining Annabelle was the only one to comfort him when I left him. I had smiled then and turned around and carved the name Hugh in my own bike, nice and legal may I add. And he had been furious tackling me from the ten feet that separated us. And now we were shouting useless phrases at each other. I suppose in hindsight this could have been reluctant if I hadn't been with Hugh for so long yesterday. But when you're soulmate still thinks about his supposedly ex girlfriend I get a little bit pissed off.

I jammed my knee in between his crotch, holding his throat in a rear necked chokehold, His green eyes flaring in fury as he pivoted and flipped me over his shoulder.

"I guess we wont be having sex for very long not that it was easy to find in the first place, Morgy" I snapped flipping backwards over his head and kicking him in the chin, He snarled grabbing a fist full of my red hair and yanking me away from him, his nostril flaring as I repeated the stereotypical girl defense mechanism, he growled.

"Get off me _vermin _freak" He shouted pushing me backwards. My heart dropped, My blue eyes flared a platinum silver, my jaw clenched. That's what he thought off me, a bug. A particle off dirt that he stepped on. Something unworthy of life. Red blurred my vision. Rage pooled in my heart so burning hot that it felt like fire that was eating my internal intestines and making its way out of me I snarled balling my fists and swinging them as hard as I could into the soft flesh of my soulmate, because I had to do something with the rage that seemed to be gnawing in my stomach. I screamed and kicked the stand to my bike and looked at Morgead.

"I guess that's how the cookie crumbles isn't it?" I snapped in a soft voice. His mouth was agape his eyes as big as quarters. I tore out of the garage, the engine screaming.

Morgead POV

I banged my head against the wooden wall, my jaw clenched tightly, How could I have been so stupid. Of course she would be soft to the word Vermin, I could've used bitch or any other curse, but I used _vermin. Stupid _me I thought banging my head against the genuine oak wall again. Why were we fighting? I thought sinking to the floor and burying my face in my hands. I groaned, because of my stupid ex girlfriend who had carved her name in my bike a year ago and I had played it up to see her when she was Jealous. Of course I Forgot other factors like The goddamn tree hugger and my own emotions and of course the fact that Jezebel never ever thought about anything when she was mad scared or Jealous. She lashed out. Of course I was the same way and then it escalated. Stupid me. I let my thoughts wander to when Hugh ever have any feelings for her? Worse yet, did she have any feelings for him. I felt mentally sick at the consideration of Hugh holding _my_ Jezebels hand.

I let the wander blow up into a full blown question, did Hugh love Jez? My mind boggled as I stepped to my bike that really didn't feel like mine as I kicked up the stand and tore out of the garage, out of my apartment complex to the Day breaker mansion, where I knew she went. And I had a choking suspicion why she went. I jammed in a password for the gates to open. The old onyx creaked in the dark of the night. I creeped in silently and parked my bike in the U shaped driveway. Pulling down my leather jacket and stepping into the threshold, past the barriers that only held out the evil vampires and night worlders. I tiptoed up the stairs, faintly following the sound of crying to a ivory door. I peeked in the key hole and growled silently.

Jez POV

I sniffled and stretched out my back as someone came in the room. Hugh looked down at me, his warm brown eyes looked down at me, causing me to sit up, he helped himself beside me. But our closeness didn't excite me like when Morgead entered a room.

"Are you okay?" He asked warmly with a smile I shrugged and wiped my eyes wrapping my arms around myself. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Did you and Morgead get in a-" He trailed off meeting my eyes I nodded reluctantly laughing at how stupid our fight was. I was crying because he called me vermin? How many times had he called me that, how many times had I called him a leech? He had never acted like this.

"Eh it was stupid" I commented crossing my legs on the bed and leaned against the post. He frowned copying my movement.  
"Jez" He started looking down, clearly embarrassed I leaned forward my eyebrows knit together, he looked up. The soul that lasted so many generations stared through me. But his eyes were the wrong color. They were much to dull, I realized why I love emeralds then.

"I feel like the soulmate principal took you away from me" He whisper-shouted and ducked his head I felt shock course steadily through me I stifled a laugh and tried to look serious.

"Hugh-why do you think that?" I asked tearing my eyes away from him, I couldn't look in those eyes anymore. They were to vulnerable, to needy. And nothing like the man that I fell in love with. I puzzled over that. Morgead was a full grown man, a year and a half ahead of me and he chose me. And I was being vulnerable.

"I almost had you and then now you don't even think about me." He said. I bit my lips and sighed.

"Hugh-Morgead is my life, he's always been. The part of me that thought about you was the vulnerable side that was inevitable whenever you leave you're soulmate. I don't think I ever loved you" I said struggling for the right words. I heard a husky growl that was much to soft for Hugh to hear but I heard it loud and clear. I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Im freindzoned" He replied dumbing down my whole thought I nodded he whistled and frowned.

"I get it Jez- Im always here though" He said standing up and turning around and heading for the door. I seized up.

"You can go through the bathroom" I said as He took his hand off the door handle and came out the way he got in. I waited until he was gone and spread out on the bed I listened for his footsteps.

"You can come in" I said certainly to the door The handle twisted and opened so I could see my soulmate peek his head in.

"Are you going to tell me Im freindzoned too?" He asked with a chuckle I flicked him off and rolled off the bed. Closing the distance between us.

"Shut up and kiss me Moran" I whispered he wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed our lips together. Our bipolar fucked up relationship seemed to make sense as he laid me down on my bed and laid on top of me.

"I don't think we'll ever be right Darling" Morgead whispered with a laugh

**Bipolar and screwed up, I tried to keep the characters in character but sorry if they went OC. What should I do next? To my wonderful lovely reviewers. Thanks to AbiiL for reviewing and Nightworldacademy. Im baby sitting all next week, my aunt and uncle are in the military so I get to take care of the two cousins of mine. So I might want to throw a little girl into one of our soulmate couples set up. Does any one have names? Any army kids out there? I will read every single one of youre reviews I middle finger promise. So if I break it Im screwed.**

**Love4myth.**


	6. Hope

**Hiya there everyone! Im on chapter six already! I cant believe it! I decided to make this a full blown story and possibly my own ending for the Night world series. If anyone has read the Forbidden games series I have my own fan fiction called Forever After... Please review thank you all for reading my writing!**

**If someone throws skittles at you and says "taste the rainbow" run them over with youre car and scream out the window "Nationwide is on you're side"**

**Shout out to AbiiL thank you for reviewing Chica!**

**Morgead** POV

Jez opened the window to her room at the mansion, bright afternoon flooded in, causing me to pull myself under the

covers and groan loudly. Much to her amusement. I rolled over, so only my back could see the bright of day.

"Go back to sleep" I said stretching out like a cat on a warm summer day, my black hair fell in my eyes, I being much too

lazy to push it out flipped my hair, cracking my neck in the process. I opened my green eyes to see Jez sitting intently on

top of me, she sat back on her heels, her blood red hair touched the top of my face as she leaned forward. I wondered for

the millionth time how this lovely creature could be bound by body and soul to me. I sighed and sat up on my elbows a

smirk pulling on my lips she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. She was the young woman I grew up with, the one I

bandaged when she fell in the red forest for the first time when we were seven and nine, the one that I had stolen her

first kiss in the middle of the ocean off the coast of San Diego. Who had melted in my arms and tried to keep strong at

the same time. She was nearly two years younger than me and I still took her from the world, I laughed to myself. My

best friend became my soulmate. Her smirk turned into a playful frown.

"Why are you laughing at me Morgy?" She asked in a innocent tone, Her chest nearly stuck out of her shirt as she teased

me with her lips. I felt my eyes widen, my chest heave and something harden.

"Not laughing at you Jezebel, I'm laughing at us, you're two years younger than me and I have you all to myself-Im practically a pedophile"

I said turning her over so I sat on top of her, careful not to put any weight on her. How could I have tried to kill her? She

was so fragile, like if I hugged her to tightly she would shatter like a porcelain doll. She didn't fight like a Barbie though

She didn't kiss like one either, and her looks would make any Barbie wannabe green with envy.

"Dammit Morgead If I was a Barbie mothers would have heart attacks when little girls grow up wanting a Harley instead of a hot pink convertible"

She quipped with a devious giggle, her silvery blue eyes rolled. I felt my lips turn up at the possibilities, her eyebrows knit

together as if she was pondering something about her idea.

"Of course every Barbie needs a Ken" She said with a crazy perfect white toothed smile. Her bottom lip puckered out and

her eyes went wide and pleading. I recoiled back scrunching up my nose.

"I am not being a Ken" I said simply, she shook out her hair, her parceling cheeks turned light pink, her face became

warm. I tried to read her thoughts but she blocked me, I growled, the sensation felt like a second nature, the sound made

its way up my throat. and into her ear, she inhaled and sighed against my chest.

"Will you go to prom with me?" I heard her ask, her bravo clearly displayed in her voice, I scanned her walls for a

calendar with Poppy's scrawl in scarlet sharpie. I mentally face palmed.

"Shouldn't I have asked you that?" I asked guilt displayed in my voice. She shrugged and pulled from under me, flipping

me over on the floor leaving me with a question.

"What did you mean by it was hard to find in the first place?" I asked grabbing her and pulling her on the ground. She laughed nervously and waited for my answer as I waited for hers.

"Fine Morgy I was joking about you're-" She trailed off motioning to my boxers, I raised my eyebrows and smirked as she

bopped me in the head so my neck bent backwards. I felt my neck crack for the second time that morning.

"Kiss it better" I commanded like a child she laughed and nibbled on the back of my neck, I groaned and smiled.

"Yes I will go to prom with you Jezebel" I said enjoying the way she tensed up as my lips formed her full name, she backed away, the warmth and lightening of her closeness went with her I held out my arms for her to crawl into my arms.

"I have to go to school eventually today" She said with a sigh, I groaned rolling on top of her and nibbling her ear.

"What if I didn't let you leave?" I asked putting half of my weight on her she sighed pushing me backwards onto her mattress.

"The crisis of dating a older man" She joked standing up and walking to her dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans, pulling them under my shirt.

"Is that mine?" I asked motioning to the football jersey she wore to her hips. she shrugged stripping it off and throwing it to me, covering my eyes just as she pulled on a new shirt.

"Thought you'd get lucky huh?" She asked with a smile, I frowned and scrunched my upper lip to my nose, mimicking her

before laying on her bed.

"Hope" I repeated rolling my emerald eyes.

**Soo... Next Chapter will be a different couple but it still will be the prom, should I do Rashel and Quinn or another softie couple?**

**xoxoxo,**

** Love4mth**


	7. It has begun

**Rashel and Quinn,**

** Guest and AbiiL thank you for reviewing 3**

**songs too listen too while reading~ Young Volcanoes Fall out Boy **

I groaned, staring into the golden rimmed mirror, the dim lit room to accommodate my vampire soulmate did little to nothing to mask the girl that stared back at me. She was gorgeous-as near to perfect as any human could get. Her long onyx hair was perfectly curled, her full lips were the color of blood, her green eyes shone like emeralds. And her pale skin was like a backdrop to an oil painted scenery. As much as I tried to forget it, that girl was me, under the tough face I put on, I had always looked like this. Most girls would be happy with this finding-ecstatic even. There was one problem. I didn't look like myself. My lips were not the glossy soft freesia that I had grown with, my eyes looked like a Greek flame. Not the dull green that watched beyond a veil. And despite what I looked like. It was nothing compared to the man that I would be going to the prom to. The only good thing that I was comfortable in was the warm velvet sparkled romper Hannah bought(with cold hard cash no doubt only the best for Thierry's mate) just as she had for the rest of the girls. But those girls had long and short dresses, something all but impossible to move in, Jez and Keller obviously had no problem despite the fabric they were clothed in, but I did, and the soft fabric provided warmth without being heavy, the boots that slipped comfortably under the rims were ankle length and contained a silver knife and a palm held wooden stake of course I wanted one night off too party and well, let loose. Too be a teenager for once, but there was a fine line between hopeful and stupid. To be in circle daybreak you couldn't be either. I studied myself, planning the fastest way to bring out the daggers separately. I stuck my tounge in my cheek as Gillian danced into the golden tiled bathroom.

"Are you ready?" She asked. I took a moment to survey the petite young woman whose eyes looked so much older than even Thierry's. Not because her soul was that old. Witches hardly had old souls. Only humans could posses such a thing. But because of the bloodline the violet irises belonged too. The deep indigo of the short dress she wore did nothing at all to mute the warmth of her eyes. The ankle boots she wore almost matched the ones I had on, hers were free of any kind of metal or stakes. Of course she wouldn't need that. When you're one of the most powerful witches in the history of a magical bloodline, you hardly needed any kind of mortal object to help you take down a predator. I inhaled sharply. "As I'll ever be" I joked, hovering over her small frame, she led me out of the room as I reluctantly trailed behind her.

As a vampire hunter you didn't get to hang out at any kind of prom or dance, that was nearly comical unless you were on some kind of undercover mission. And no matter what you never actually went with a Night person, there weren't many rules I could leave unbroken as a Circle daybreak agent and a vampire hunter. You chose one or another, not both. And choosing my soulmate I headed down the stairs, trailing behind while every other girl, other than a handful of course, rushed down as fast as their heels could take them, I stalked down the stairs. Walking on the balls of my feet so I wouldn't make any noise. I tried to keep my eyes off of _him_ as I rolled my hip towards the last step. Nervous tacks bounced around my midsection as he tugged on his half of the soulmate cord. I looked up despite myself he stood in front of me, his tuxedo black shirt was untucked and his white formal shirt was loose and bowless, I surveyed him with heated cheeks. He hardly tried too look good, which made him look even better than I thought it could. His black hair was tousled and his dark eyes were tough as they stared into mine.

"Buffy goes too prom" He joked twirling me around as I shifted my weight accordingly and ended up in his arms. He pivoted me out. I chuckled, turning on the charm that I used when I dated Steven, He raised an eyebrow his dark eyes turned darker.

"Steven?" he asked darkly I recoiled in fake shock and amusement.

"My old boyfriend" I said simply as he froze up I bit my lips as he pulled me roughly in his arms.

"Too bad a big bad vampire man took you away" He whispered nibbling on my ear boldly, I tried to recoil or do something, but his arms were like iron cages, not to mention the heat that his...soul that bound my body to his. I felt my green eyes widen as the soul mate's of circle daybreak stared at us in amusement. Ash cleared his throat from behind Mary-Lynnette.

"Pedophile" He said between coughs, Quinn glared at him and released his hold slightly enough for me to turn into the grab and escape soundly.

"Alright-time to go" Thierry commanded, his voice so much softer than the month before Lady Hana came, he gestured out of the French doors as Hannah kept her arm around his waist as he bent down to kiss her softly. She pushed his shoulder playfully and he smiled, I surveyed them light heartedly, they looked like something out of a fairytale. Even Hannah's long grey dress completed the picture, I checked behind me too my own so called "prince" and tried to keep my emotions in check. He hardly looked like a prince out of a fairytale. His disheveled clothes reminded me of a buttoned up criminal. I grabbed his hand and led the crowd out of the door, trailing behind the mass of smiling girls.

I carefully sipped on my crimson punch, hardly tasting the unhealthy cherry fructose as it traveled down my throat. Quinn slung his arms over my shoulder, his black eyes bore into me as I denied eye contact. My cheeks flushed as the melody of a new song slowed down considerably and groups of disheveled girls and guys retreated as couples stepped up. I froze up as _Quinn_ brushed off his lap and held up a hand to me.

A soft sweet voice sang out as he led me to the tile dance floor, I looked into his dark intent eyes as he clutched my waist and stepped forward and backward and sideways, leading my own feet as we swayed across the dance floor. I straightened out my posture and complicated the moves, grinning for a challenge, the female voice hit a nearly unnatural high note as the dance climaxed, I listened to the music intently as he spun me away from him, catching me with a single hand as I brought an leg up and flipped over his forearm with ease. arching my back as he caught me while I way halfway into my splits and he led me up sturdily. I wrapped my arm around his neck and spun with enough speed for his to catch me in his arms and flip me around his waist. I looked up to him as the songs harmony slowly dwelled and we became much more relaxed, only stepping back and forth.

The entire dance floors mouth hung open as I looked up from my soul mates shoulder. Thee final high note rang out full and sweet until it was cut off short like the rest of the lights, my stomach tied into a knot as I backed away slightly from my soulmate, out minds embracing one another as we pivoted back to back, I looked around, watching for any inhuman figures as human girls shrieked and some mortal boys too. I retrieved a gleaming silver knife from my boot. scanning the deadly dark room.

"Something isn't right" We said in unison, breaking through the chaotic noise just as a single light flooded in, the emergency light flickered on and ever shriek stopped mid-breath leaving the room in an uncanny silence.

"It has begun" A single voice cried out tearing the world into chaos.

**Cliff hanger, sorry! BUt Now the action is starting, and the apocylypse. Please review youre thoughts*~***

**Love4myth**


	8. Id die for you and youd live for me

This is a very long chapter enjoy!

It was disgusting, zombie like creatures flooded in, their grey skin shone with sweat and stank like rotting human flesh and burning hair. I looked at my silver knife and shrugged, I rolled my neck and smirked and kept my back to Quinn's.

"Don't break form" I hissed tossing him the knife and pulling out my miniscule stake my heart throbbing while his mind turned into protective mode as the half dead creatures filed in.

"Get the humans out" Quinn shouted to Galen, who looked lost while Keller attacked a 'wolf. He nodded anxiously, gathering the hysteric bystanders as my twin crouched in defensive position, spitting at the amber colored mutated werewolf. Her grey eyes lighting up as she stood with a cat like grace. That was when the wolves filed in behind the half vampire half dead zombies, I snap kicked the beat in front of me, his head snapped back with a sickening_ crunch, but he kept coming, _I sighed upper cutting his nose, driving the main cartilage into his brain. that seemed to do to the trick and he fell too the floor, I saw Quinn fight off a huge wolf, I wanted to scream, but took out my frustration on a furry half formed wolf, burying my stake in the stomach and swearing, I needed silver, I looked over the stained cloths, diving for a fancy silver butcher knife, sliding under the puppy's paws and clenched the handle, kneeing his back so he arched enough that I buried the sharp metal into his back, I pulled it out and _zashin_ fell over me, I went on a rampage. Killing anything that wasn't on my side, a deathly clear view made me go smirk, seven werewolves charged at me, teeth bared. I let one come near my arm, feigning hurt to lure them in. There was enough blood to confuse their small brains. It would be simple, a one two step. Except my brilliant plan didn't quite work like that.

Quinn dove forward, covering my body with his sloppily as the beefiest alpha charged. A wooden stake was held in his hand as to obviously not mark his oh so yellow teeth with my soul mates immortal blood. I screamed despite myself shoving his cement body as hard as I could although my balance was off, Quinn fell to the tile floor, his blood staining the cleanly bleach white. I turned to see the smirking wolf. His black eyes light. He laughed and looked at me, I slipped the knife out of his beta and knocked him down out of pure outrage. My vision was completely crimson, nothing was blurred and only the outrage was clear. My voice came out husky and deep.

"DO you REALIZE what you just did?" I hissed leaning on my knee as he spluttered. his voice came out grotesque.

"Staked a traitor" He said simply, as if the mutt was disconcerted with just who he looked in the eye, I leaned in closer, my lips were nest to his ear as I leaned on his throat, cutting off his airway.

"Wrong answer Fido- you just pissed off the Cat" I whispered tracing a line across his throat with the silver knife, his eyes widened as I stabbed him in the heart. the shriek that escaped his throat was low and haunting, muddled by the human tint. I shuddered standing up and rushing over to Quinn, Gillian worked furiously, plucking out the small splinters and the thick stake that didn't look right next to his tuxedo, I found myself spluttering as he groaned.

"I could've taken them alone you idiot" I mumbled, dry tears stung behind my eyes as my heart throbbed. There was so much blood everywhere, thick warm dried dark blood stained the baby blue tables, the dance hall was littered in grotesque bodies and wounded agents. I checked over the body count and almost shrieked in joy. None of ours looked seriously injured, The witches looked exhausted and Lupe had a shard of glass in her calf but other than that even little Mary-Lynnette seemed to hold her own with a group of wolves considerably close to her heels.

"We need help, you grab his arms and we can hoist him up." Ash conversed with Thierry, I turned around and my heart sank, the horror was here, Quinn was moaning and his broad handsome features were twisted in agony. I shook my head.

"He's my soulmate, I'll take him, ash you take the feet, I can handle the wound" I said, changing my brain from emotion to training reluctantly. Ash nodded, he looked almost as sad as I felt, Quinn was his best friend. Quite possibly one of his only friends from his past life, but despite how cool they were as brothers he was my soulmate and my heart seemed to be ripping in half, I carefully handled his left shoulder, my arms shaking and I benched half of his weight with only my forearms. I turned him so I could carry him by his right shoulder blade. He pressed his lips together enough where his mouth turned white, Thierry handled his right shoulder and Delos held his other foot, I kept up as we marched my soulmate quickly out of the parking lot, I slid him in the leather of the limousine Thierry slapped the back of the vehicle as if to allow it spring forward. I clenched my teeth.

"The human Media?" I asked numbly, Thierry placed a hand on my shoulder, his voice soft as he looked at the school in response.  
"Crazy animal attack, must be something in the water" He said his voice even as he looked at me, his black eyes held a scream that I wanted to let out, I understood what his unspoken phrase was.  
"We cant stay in Nevada for long can we?" I asked already knowing the answer as I pulled a hand through my hair he shook his head sadly, his towhead hair covered his ancient eyes leaving me hopeless.

"Cant we stay long enough for him to recover?" I asked having a sudden urge to throw something against a wall. I felt him slump, realization dunked me.

"You don't think he's going too recover do you?" I asked my throat clogged as he nodded solemnly, my green eyes went wide and my face went deathly pale while the oldest vampire looked me straight in the eye.

"the stake was close to his heart, you shoved the 'wolf enough to distract him from the vital spot but it wont be easy for him to recover." He said holding my gaze before gesturing me out of the meeting area. I walked to the door and stopped. One hand on the handle.

"He's going to wake up"  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

** (line breaker this is a long chapter)**

I clenched his hand, fully expecting it as his own hung lifeless, I wanted to take the vase Gillian placed in here full of lavender and sweet smelling incences and smash it against the wall. I stayed rooted to the uncomfortable hospital bed, My eyes stayed on his pale face, my forearms resting on the soft mattress, my knees on the completely white floor. I had stopped looking at the clock hours ago, somewhere new light flooded in the window, letting me know the sun had risen, my stomach had refused food before but it now felt hallow as my chest. Pain was everywhere, It was as if I was on the outside looking in on my soulmates mind. His shoulder throbbed, but everything else hurt. and it was antagonizing, at least I had never made my victims suffer like this. Quinn wouldn't die though, he didn't need too. It wouldn't help the universe, and it would hurt look me, and if he died my life wouldn't mean anything. I would be hallow and the feeling that I had now would be infinite times worse. My life would cease to mean anything to anyone, my body would be an empty shell, and I would die. If he died I would chase him to the otherworld. Any smart vampire outside of circle daybreak would love to murder me.

"rashel no!"

I tried non commitedly to shove him back to laying on the bed but despite his injuries he was still stronger than me i sighed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me on the bed, slightly wincing as he used his forearm for support, he brushed my hair with his left hand as if he wasnt entirely sure I was alive and with him.

"No you cant Rashel" he said holding me closer bis voice antognizing and furious. I looked at him slowly my green eyes soft, and blazing.

"Quinn- we live or die together dont you remeber I couldnt live without you, the principal makes that impossible." I argued quoting his words to his disadvantage he scowled squeezing me tightly. His dark eyes darkening an onyx that would scare children. I turned so we could sit face to face.

"No Rashel Jordan. Thats not how it works you may have been through hell and survived but Im the demon. You have innocene that i lost centries ago. You may have ice around youre heart but Im cold theough and through. Youre the good one that optimistic side. Im the pessimest. I would die for you and you live for me" he said his voice raising to a shout to try to avoid the crack in his voice. I grabbed his biceps and met our eyes.

"No John thats not how it works. Im not a pathetic flower, I diddnt just make it through hell I grew up on a different side then you. Were the oppisite John but when you really compare our lives Im hardly any angel, I devoted my life to murdering a species beacuse one tore apart my family." i shouted back my voice rising, and my eyes blazing. We would be annoying the mansions top floor if it wasnt for the top class soundproofing theirry purchased after Morgead moved in with Jez. He grabbed my shoulders, his anger obviously outweighing his pain.

"and in the end I diddnt even kill him myself" I whispered looking at my hands horribly he tipped my chin up.

"We can make up for that Rashel. The apocylypse is here and were going too win were going to survive together" he whipered softly his eyes softening as my chest tightened.

"Im a big girl John Quinn please dont put youre neck on the blade beacuse I fake an injury" I said jokingly pinching his shoulder playfully he winced biting his lip.

"I cant believe I got staked by a damn wolf" he sighed stretching out the bandaged shoulder and unraveled the potion soaked wound. I looked at the wound and did a double take. The gaping hole had closed into an only slightly gruesome scar. He groaned in relief as he poured my cold water bottle on his shouler, turning the scar to a faded dark bruise.

Lyou need the-" i started, motioning towards the bandage h cut me off before I could even finish.

"i have my cure right here kitten" he said using his normal cocky tone, I rolled my eyes and sighed rolling my eyes.

"whatever you say batman" i joked using our very own inside joke as we walked off too out room.i laid in bed, fixing the knife in the coffee table drawer handle first. Quinn shut the drawer and pulled me into bed, clenching my waist tightly.

"i wish I could stay but-" i sighed thinking about my latest foster parents. Reminding myself how much I owed them for being as nonchalant they were letting me stay the noght that i spent in the hospital room. The sun was already coming up. Quinn chuckled clenching my waist and pulling my back into his chest.

"Rashel you see Im not ready too share you yet sweetheart. As far as they know you came back after the prom and spent the night with them and left in the morning too see yOure injured boyfreind." he said whispering the wods in y ear and snapping his fingers. I sighed feeling my will crumple as my eyes began to become heavier:

"its not like were doing anything wrong" i said mostly too kissed my neck intensly leaving my entire body warm. As his lips moved down my arms I pet out a small shreik as he nipped my ear playfully.

"not yet" he corrected.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is not a chapter sorry i have decided to discontiue the story until further notice, the plot I have written has poor foundation and I would like to make a better, intriuging story please review if you enjoy the story otherwise it will be deleted thank you**

_**Love4Myth**_


End file.
